


The Past Affects the Future

by imagine_asagao



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, Shane's a hair racist, confused feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_asagao/pseuds/imagine_asagao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane and Hana are forced to hang out together in an attempt to get them to not hate each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past Affects the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://tardisgrump.tumblr.com/post/145864210301/madnessharper-okay-but-everyone-always-talks  
> Originally posted at https://dusk-dawn-duskagain.tumblr.com/post/146066023045/the-past-affects-the-future

The first time he interacted with her after apologizing for insulting her hair, she was worried about PBG. He had found it endearing. It wasn’t something Emily would do. Until that moment, he hadn’t smiled in her presence.

The first time she interacted with him after he apologized for insulting her hair, she was worried about PBG. She had asked him and Jon for advice, and he had smiled at her. She hadn’t seen him smile before. 

The second time he interacted with her, she had just won her competition. She didn’t seem to realize how big of a deal her score was and was humble about it. It was that moment that he knew for certain that inviting her into the club wasn’t as bad of a mistake as he originally thought. She didn’t brag like Emily did. 

The second time they interacted, she had just won her competition. She did her best and won, something she was proud of, but she was embarrassed by the attention she was getting from her score.

The third time he interacted with her after apologizing to her, she and PBG had just kissed. He felt relieved and worried. Relieved because he wouldn’t be the one getting kidnapped, worried because it would be PBG, one of his friends. They both seemed happy, so how bad could it be? Just because Emily had pink hair doesn’t mean she would be like Emily. But in a way she was. Everything seemed to revolve around her as well. He was conflicted. 

The third time she interacted with him after the apology, she and PBG had just kissed. She liked PBG, and she liked the kiss. She was glad she had met the boy from her childhood. She was also glad that they had grown up in a way that made them compatible. She had enjoyed hanging out with the boy from her childhood, and she knew she would enjoy hanging out with her new boyfriend.

That was a month ago.

“Hey, are you okay?” Jirard asked Shane. “You seem a bit out of it.”

“Huh?” Shane asked, jumping back to reality from his thoughts. “Oh, yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking.”

“About what?” Jirard asked, rearranging his IBK.

“My art,” Shane lied. He was really thinking about Hana and the effect she had on the group. He still wasn’t comfortable around her. She hadn’t caused any disasters so far, but he still didn’t know she wouldn’t, and he had had enough disasters for a lifetime.

“I’ve been thinking…” Jirard started. “No, we’ve been thinking… You and Hana should spend more time together. Maybe then you’ll trust her enough to speak to her other than about PBG and one word answers.” Shane whirled around.

“What?” he asked.

“You don’t have to be with her alone. You don’t even need to like it. You just need to tolerate it and learn to tolerate her,” Jirard said, finishing up rearranging his IBK.

“I do tolerate her,” Shane said.

“You know what I mean,” Jirard said. “You only talk to her when PBG’s around or when she’s talking about PBG.”

“Isn’t he her girlfriend?” Shane asked. “I thought it was normal for people to talk about their significant other.”

“Well, yeah…” Jirard said before sighing. “Look, just give it a shot, okay? One time, that’s all I’m asking for. You get to chose where and have a large say in when.”

“Fine,” Shane sighed before turning to his art again.

At the same time that conversation was happening, Mai was trying to talk Hana into the same thing. “Why don’t you and Shane hang out more?” Mai asked Hana.

“He hates me,” she replied, not even looking up from her homework.

“If he were the one to suggest it, would you hang out with him?” Mai asked Hana.

“Maybe,” she said. “Depends how he asked and when he was going to hang out with me.”

“Okay,” Mai said, smiling mischievously.

The next day, Jared approached Shane and took him to the side during lunch. “A little bird told me that if you were to ask Hana to hang out, she would accept.”

Shane groaned and said “Is this all anyone talks about?”

Jared chuckled before answering “No, but we want the club to be one until, without a division like you and Hana currently have.”

“We don’t have a division,” Shane protested.

“When was the last time you talked to her?” Jared asked. Shane opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, Jared said “And not anything like ‘Hand me that pencil’.” Shane tried to think of the last time he had talked to her, but all he could think of were things like “Pass me the controller?” and a month ago, when she and PBG had started dating. “Exactly,” Jared said. “Look, it doesn’t have to be just you and her, but you do need to talk to her.”

“If I do it, will you guys get off my back?” Shane asked.

“Sure,” Jared agreed. They walked back to the table, and after they both sat down, Jared announced “Hey, Hana, Shane has something to ask you. It’s about that thing, PBG.” PBG nodded.

“Oh?” Hana asked. She didn’t know what to expect. Did this have to do with what Mai was talking about yesterday? And PBG knew what this was about?

Shane glared at Jared. He needed time to mentally prepare for hanging out with a pink haired girl. “These guys have been bugging me to hang out with you. Do you want to play video games together or something?” Shane asked Hana. He really wanted to draw her and then compare her to Emily. He knew they weren’t the same person, but he still didn’t trust her. He didn’t think Hana would want him to draw her.

“Sure,” Hana agreed. So it was about yesterday. That must’ve been what Jared and Shane were talking about just now. Mai probably told Jared on the date they went on after the talk Hana and Mai had. “Where and when?” she asked.

“Is it alright if we use your room, PBG?” Shane asked. “You could join us.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” PBG said, squeezing Hana’s hand. “Does Sunday afternoon work? We have a soccer game tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Shane agreed. He picked up his mostly empty tray, threw out the extra food, put the tray away, and headed to class. He wasn’t ready to spend time with a pink haired girl quite yet.

Hana stared at the back of Shane, puzzled. Why was he leaving? It’s not like he finished his lunch. She shook her head, deciding to ignore it. It was Shane. Who knew why he did the things he did? She listened in to the conversation the rest of the group was having about the newest Nario Kart.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hana hesitated in front of PBG’s door. She sometimes hesitated in front of his door still, but today, it was for a different reason. She didn’t know how Shane would act. He sometimes seemed to hate her, he sometimes seemed to tolerate her, and sometimes, he even appeared to maybe like her.

Shane slowly walked up the stairs. This was a recipe for disaster. A pink haired girl, her boyfriend, and another boy, all in the same room alone together. He hoped PBG wouldn’t get the wrong impression, but the other Normal Boots members had assured him that PBG knew and approved of the plan. He turned the corner and saw Hana in front of PBG’ door, fist raised as if to knock.

She heard his footsteps and looked in his direction. He ducked behind the door. Hana gathered up her courage and knocked on the door. It immediately swung open. “Hana!” PBG greeted her. “Come on in!” He closed the door behind her. “Shane’s not here yet, so it will just be us for a bit,” he said as he got the Oui set up.

“That’s fine,” Hana said as she sat down in her normal video game spot. Just as she sat down, there was a knock at the door. She started to stand up again.

“I’ll get it,” PBG said before answering the door. Shane stood there, looking as if he didn’t want to be there. “Well, then, let’s get this party started,” PBG said. “Do you guys want to play Stomp or Marionette Party?”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“That was… fun,” PBG said when they had finished playing Marionette Party.

“Yeah!” Hana agreed.

“No it wasn’t.” Shane scowled.

“You’re just jealous because I won,” Hana said.

“Because you stole my star!” Shane said.

“Let’s calm down,” PBG said, sensing another fight. The two stopped arguing and instead glared at each other. He didn’t know what to do to get them to cooperate. He was hungry and couldn’t think on an empty stomach… Food! Food makes everything better. “I’ll quickly go and get snacks. Don’t murder each other,” he said, only partially joking as he slipped out of the room.

Hana was annoyed at Shane for making a big deal that she stole his star because it was part of a stupid game. It’s not like anything changed because of the game. If anything, he should be happy because that means she’s good at games and deserves at spot in the club. Why did Shane hate her?

Shane was annoyed at Hana for stealing his star because if she didn’t, he would have won. That was something that Emily would’ve done. Well, when she played video games with him, which wasn’t often, so he would get stuck playing video games against his mother because none of his friends were nearly as good as her, and then Emily would make fun of him for hanging out with his mum and enjoying her company. Looking back, he didn’t know why he dated her other than the pull he felt towards her - the pull everyone felt towards her. It wasn’t even like she cared for Shane. Less than a week after he was at Asagao, she had another boyfriend. Shane realized then that he didn’t mean anything to her. She had meant the world to him.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Hana couldn’t take it and burst out “Why do you hate me?”

“Hate you?” Shane asked. “I don’t hate you.”

“Yes you do!” she protested.

“No I don’t,” he said.

“You’re so cold to me, and expect me to be perfect, and judged me by my hair when I was already bullied for it, and -” Shane cut her off.

“You were bullied for your hair color?” he asked. Hana realized what she said and refused to talk until PBG returned with snacks.

For the next few days, Shane felt guilty. Hana had been bullied for her hair? And now he was judging her based on it, too. Emily had never been bullied. Maybe that explained their differences. Hana had known suffering and didn’t want anyone else to suffer while Emily had never known suffering, and so she didn’t know what it was like. Maybe he was a hair racist… That thought didn’t feel so good, but he couldn’t deny the truth in it.

For the next few days, Hana felt upset and worried. She didn’t know how Shane would behave after she accidentally let it slip that she was bullied. She didn’t know why she cared so much about a… A… A hair racist! Yes, that’s a good term. A hair racist’s opinion of her. She had PBG. He had never bothered her about her hair, not even why it was so short when it used to be so long. He was there for her, even if she thought he had forgotten her. There wasn’t anyone better for her.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hey, Hana?” Mai sang as she peered over her bed before speaking “Do you want to come with Jared and I on Saturday?”

“No thanks,” Hana said, not looking up from her diary.

“Come on,” Mai whined. “You can bring PBG.”

“Okay, fine,” Hana agreed.

“Great! Be ready at ten!” Mai said before disappearing above Hana.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hey Shane, do you want to go shopping with me?” Jared asked Shane in the library.

“No,” Shane replied.

“I’ll let you pick out an outfit for me,” Jared said.

“And you’ll wear it in public?” Shane asked, staring Jared down.

“Sure,” Jared agreed. “I’ll meet you at ten on Saturday, okay?”

“Fine,” Shane said before turning again to his drawing that he wouldn’t let any of the other guys see, especially PBG.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eventually, it was Saturday. Hana put on a nice outfit and did light makeup, assuming it was to be a double date. Shane put on jeans and a shirt and grabbed his backpack with his art supplies, assuming this to be a shopping trip he had very little interest to be on. Jared and Mai lead them both to the train station. The first thing Hana noticed was PBG wasn’t there. “Hey, where’s PBG?” she asked.

“He couldn’t make it, so I brought Shane instead,” Jared said. “Oh, look, there’s the train!” Hana turned to see he was right. The train was just rounding the corner before the station. The four of them waited in silence as the train pulled into the station. They got on and rode in mostly silence, despite Jared’s and Mai’s attempts at conversation. Once they got to Higanbana, they went to the mall. Jared and Mai excitedly shopped for clothes while Shane and Hana stood there, silent. Eventually, both Mai and Jared had left to try on clothes, and Hana and Shane were alone. Shane took out his drawing supplies.

“What are you drawing?” Hana asked him.

“Nothing,” he said as he brought the paper close to his chest.

“I doubt it’s nothing,” she said as she took the paper from him. On the paper was a beautiful drawing of… Her? “You were drawing me?” she asked, confused.

“I meant for it to be an apology,” he explained. “I didn’t know…”

“You shouldn’t have done it, even if you did know,” she said softly.

“I know. And… I’m… sorry,” he said.

“It’s okay,” she said. “Do you want to start over?”

“Hi, I’m Shane. I’m from England, and I’m a hair racist,” he said, holding out his hand to shake.

“Hi, I’m Hana. I’m a transfer student from Amaririsu Public High School, and I am the subject of hair racism,” she said, accepting his hand shake. Just then, Mai and Jared came back, chatting excitedly about the clothes they tried on. Hana and Shane smiled and shook their heads.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After that day, Shane realized something: he liked Hana. He previously hadn’t gotten close enough to her to realize that. He liked her more than he had liked Emily. He started to get jealous of PBG and the little things they did together. The more time passed, the more he noticed those little things, the more jealous he got. One day, it got too be too much.

“Stop it,” he said at dinner.

“Who needs to stop?” Jirard asked him.

“They do,” he said, pointing to Hana and PBG, who were holding hands under the table.

“Why?” PBG asked Shane.

“I don’t like it,” he said.

“Why not?” Hana asked.

“Be-because I like- I just don’t like your PDA,” Shane said before standing up and throwing his stuff away. He didn’t return to the table.

“I’ll go check on him,” Mai said before leaving as well. The rest of dinner was in silence.

When Hana got back to the room, Mai was waiting for her with a worried look on her face. “Hana, Shane likes you,” Mai said.

“Okay,” Hana said.

“No, I mean he likes you like PBG likes you,” Mai said. Hana stopped in her tracks.

“What?” she whispered. Just then, there was a knock on the door. “I’m asleep,” she whispered to Mai before crawling into bed.

Mai answered the door and kept the person at bay, saying Hana needed rest from her all-nighters getting school work done. Eventually the person left, and Hana got ready for bed, this time actually trying to fall asleep, but the thoughts in her head kept her awake. She didn’t feel that way about Shane. And even if she did, she had PBG, who had liked her from the beginning. She hadn’t needed to prove herself to him. So why did she feel that way about Shane?. She loved PBG. Right? Or was the past affecting her thoughts about the future like Shane’s did at the beginning of the semester?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was reblogged from my normal account to my fanfiction account http://imagine-asagao.tumblr.com/post/146661887010/the-past-affects-the-future  
> Everything there can be found here or will soon be


End file.
